Haru Glory
Haru Glory is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Rave Master. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asta vs Haru Glory * Natsu Dragneel VS Haru Glory * Haru Glory vs Shulk (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asta (Black Clover) * Clare * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Crona (Soul Eater) (Soul Eater) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) History Born on July 7th, 0050, Haru Glory is the grandson of the former king of Symphonia. Haru lived in Garage Island with his sister Cattleya, his mother Sakura, and his father Gale. However, Sakura was killed and Gale went missing. One day on Garage Island while Haru was out fishing he caught a strange creature which closely resembled a snowman, initially mistaking it for a fish. He went to find his sister who was at the grave of their deceased mother to show the "fish" he had just found. Confused in how Cattleya found the weird fish to be cute, Cattleya tells him that the creature is more a dog than anything else. They both head home followed by the dog the had just found. At their home they see Nakajima (a sunflower-like creature that lives on the side of their house) how even he is shocked by the appearance of the strange-looking dog. The dog follows Haru into his room acting up in front of a set of drawers because it wanted some candy which made Haru take a liking towards the dog. He later takes the dog out on a walk into the town and tails him into the cafe owned by his friend Gemma. After telling him how he found the dog Gemma begins laughing and even more so when he hears that Haru named it Shabutaro. Then all of a sudden, an old man named Shiba came along, being followed by a strange man. Shiba and Haru talk and Shiba takes off his disguise to reveal he is "shriveled", as Haru liked to call it. Plue then walks in on them and Shiba says that the dog is actually Plue, while Shiba goes on to tell Haru of how he lost Plue. In the end, Haru returns Plue. Later on, a strange man destroys half of his house and two of Nakajima's feathers. Haru vowed to take revenge on Demon Card after that. Shiba later realizes that Haru has been chosen by the Rave as the second Rave Master. As such he gives Haru the first piece of Rave as well as his sword, the Ten Commandments. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 168cm * Weight: 55kg * Age: 17 * Alias: Rave Master * Affiliation: The Rave Warriors Ten Commandments * A sword originally used by the first Rave Master Shiba, this sword was later given to Haru. * Thanks to Rave, the sword has ten different forms, each with their own abilities and appearance. Eiesenmeteor * The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked by magic attacks. Explosion * A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. * However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. Silfarion * This sword allows Haru to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. * Makes Haru able to land 7 strikes in one go. * Silfarion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. Runesave * A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. * It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Blue Crimson * The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. * The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. * To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. * This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. Mel Force * The hollow sword, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. Gravity Core * An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. * The shock wave of the swing is powerful enough to destroy several meters of reinforced steel. * The tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. * Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. Million Suns * A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Sacrifar * The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. * As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over Haru after sometime. * The sword gives Haru an enormous increase in fighting abilities, allowing him to effortlessly overpower a powerful fighter like Lucia, the Dark Bring Master. * Since he only used the sword once, it is unknown what capabilities it would have after Musica forged a new Ten Commandments for Haru. Ravelt * The most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. * Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default form of the Ten Commandments, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Fused Moves * Haru can combine the abilities of the Ten Commandments forms. These are the known fusions Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon * A fusion of Explosion and Silfarion. * The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. Runeforce * A fusion of Runesave and Mel Force * Creates a tunnel through the intangible. For the duration of the ability, intangible fluids will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. Dual Explosion * A fusion of Explosion and Blue Crimson * Basically a double Explosion. * This is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon Rave * While the Rave gives the Ten Commandments its forms, Rave has other effects as well * There are five pieces of Rave that are all eventually fused together right before the final battle * Note: The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to communicate telepathically with Pendragon, who would warn Haru about upcoming major events and give him advice. This is outside help. The Rave of Truth only reveals who the true Rave Master is. As such, the Rave of Destiny and Rave of Truth should not be used in Death Battles. Main Rave * The Main Rave powers up Haru by giving him superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. * Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle * When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. Rave of Knowledge * Provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. * It's primary use however, is that it allows Haru to instantly realise the abilities of each form of his sword, granting him an effective degree of proficiency as soon as he unlocks each form (even in the middle of combat) without having to train. Rave of Power * Increases Haru's physical attributes even further Weaknesses * Using Explosion too much will hurt Haru and possibly kill him * Runesave can't cut the physical, meaning it can't kill most things * Gets reckless sometimes * Has been beaten several times * Some of his victories are owed to teamwork with his friends * Sacrifar will cause Haru to lose himself, turning into a cold-blooded killer * Without the Ten Commandments or Rave, he's just an average teenager * Refuses to make sacrifices, even if absolutely necessary. * Even if he knows the enemy's weakness, he will sometimes have trouble exploiting it Feats * Defeated Demon Card's general Lance, who possessed a Dark Bring that could bring physical illusions to life. * Defeated Shuda, a member of the Oracion Seis (not to be confused with the Dark Guild of the same name from the Fairy Tail series), who possessed a Dark Bring that allowed him to create explosions at will, even being able to cause explosions inside of people. * Was able to temporarily seal Elie's Etherion magic, capable of destroying the world * Defeated an army of 1000 demons * Defeated Let Dahaka, a member of Gale Raregroove's Palace Guard, and would eventually join Haru's group * Killed Racas, a member of Gale Raregroove's Palace Guard * Killed Gale Raregroove, the leader of Demon Card * Defeated Julian, Reina, Berial, and Jegan of the Oracion Seis * Killed a dark version of himself * Killed a 100-mouthed monster * Killed Pumpkin Droyu * Using Sacrifar, Haru nearly killed Lucia Raregroove, the Dark Bring Master * Destroyed Lucia's Decalouge sword (a dark version of Haru's Ten Commandments) with his bare hands * Defeated Shiba, the first Rave Master * Fought Berial a second time and killed him, this time, it took Haru a few seconds. * When Haru was sent back in time 50 years, he easily defeated a portion of the Raregroove Kingdom's army * Killed Asura, a Demon God who possesed all of the Dark Brings * Was able to stand even after having most of his bones broken * In the final battle, he killed Lucia Raregroove, who was powered up by Endless, a monster who threatened to destroy time itself. Gallery Haru_Glory__from_Rave_Master_by_cav10281.gif|Haru Sprite Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Rave Master Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength